


Hey, Bouncer

by nastyK



Series: Modern AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, blowjob, handjob, mako is a bouncer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyK/pseuds/nastyK
Summary: The muffled beat of the music made every bone in his body tremble with anticipation.





	Hey, Bouncer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Ode to the Bouncer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo-EmtXbFRg) by Studio Killers

The muffled beat of the music made every bone in his body tremble with anticipation. Waiting patiently in line was not Jamie’s forté at all; he wanted to be in the club as soon as possible. His friends were waiting inside, it was a Friday night and he really,  _ really  _ wanted to get sloshed. But above all that, it was also his birthday.

Because of the fact it was his birthday, he decided to throw together an outfit that didn’t look half-assed for once. He wore a black denim jacket over a white t-shirt with an off-center, equally off-putting smiley face; his tight, black jeans were barely long enough to reach his ankles, which were exposed by his tattered white slip-ons. It couldn’t be said that he’d put the same amount of effort into his hair; it was wild and messy and blond as ever. His amber eyes shifted swiftly from face to face waiting in line. He tapped his foot restlessly over and over to the point it annoyed the people around him. “Come on, come on, come on,” he murmured to himself. As a distraction from the slow line, Jamie texted his friends saying he’s outside waiting in line, that he’ll be in in a couple of minutes. They texted back saying no worries, that they’ll wait for him by the bar. He smiled at his phone and tucked it in his back pocket. 

The person in front of him showed their ID, and was let inside. Jamie grinned and cheerfully walked up to the door, ready to enter as if he owned the place until a massive hand stopped him in place. He looked to his right and was greeted with perhaps the most handsome man  _ he’d  _ ever seen. He was enormous--taller than him by a head and a half, with an impressive amount of girth that was very noticeably more muscle than fat. His face, though? Bloody terrifying to most; beautiful to Jamie. He had thick eyebrows that naturally rested in such a way that always looked either angry or annoyed; his eyes were a piercing blue with pupils so small they felt like needles pricking his skin as he was looked up and down. The only softness to this man’s face were his pillowy-looking lips. And his hair. His silver hair looked ridiculously soft in that lovely little ponytail. As soon as he realized he’d been staring for too long, he cleared his throat and put on a sheepish smile. “G’day!”

“ID, please,” said the bouncer. Hoooooooley dooley, that was a deep voice. Jamie stared at the man and he felt goosebumps when the bouncer simply stared. Junkrat stammered and struggled to find his composure. “Right! Right, yeah,” Jamie answered while reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. 

His wallet. Oh fuck, his wallet! He patted himself all over but could not feel a single rectangular bulge. Then he remembered, it was on the nightstand. _ God fucking damn it. _ “I, uh… Ah heh, er,” Jamie scratched the back of his head, “I… seem to have misplaced it…”

“No ID, no entry.” His tone of voice was definitive--like he had no more time to waste on Jamie. He turned to the next person in line and before he could open his mouth and ask for their identification, Jamie stepped in front of him.

“Listen, mate, I’ve been here before! I’m a usual! I-”

“No ID,  _ no entry _ ,” the bouncer repeated, “Now please, step out of the line.”

Well, fuck this guy, beautiful as he was. Jamie refused to move, pouting at the bouncer and was just about to tell him off when the bouncer moved him himself like he weighed nothing. Jamie was surprised but angry at the whole ordeal; he stepped in front of the bouncer again and pointed at him with his one hand. “Oi! I’ve got friends inside waitin’ on me, pal, I’m gettin’ in! Fuck, I’m twenty-five! As of today! You know it’s bad luck to be rude to someone on their birthday, right?! Let me in, or I’ll--”

“Step, out, of, the line, please,” the bouncer demanded through gritted teeth. He took a stance that looked intimidating, but Jamie didn’t care. He poked his finger at the man’s chest and continued to ramble.

“I didn’t wait twenty minutes in line for you to refuse me entry even though I’m  _ clearly _ old enough!” He realized he was incredibly close to the bouncer. He refused to be turned on by all this. The man gave him the meanest glare he’d ever seen and god damn it, he felt warmth gather in his loins.

“Touch me one more time,” the bouncer warned, leaning awfully close to Jamie. Jamie leaned even closer, glaring, left hand at the ready.

“Oi, what’s takin’ so long?!” yelled someone in the back of the line.

“Let me in, you fat prick,” Jamie spat, left hand reaching to grab the bouncer’s arm. And then suddenly his own arm was grabbed and twisted to his back; his whole body was pressed against the wall. The bouncer pressed his own weight against Jamie’s back, holding him tightly in place. Jamie squirmed and yelled, until he felt the bigger man lean in, thick lips only an inch away from his neck. He felt shivers when the bouncer whispered in a low rumble, “You want in, wait in the back.”

“What--”

Without a second to finish his question, Jamie was pulled from the wall and pushed out to the street. “And stay out, rat,” the bouncer yelled at him. Jamie was confused, but still angry. He walked away while flipping the bouncer off.  _ Wait in the back? What? _

 

<hanadva> jamieeeeeeee where tf r u? >o>

<me> fucking cunt asshole bouncer

<me> must be new

<me> not letting me in

<hanadva> lol did u forget ur id again?

<lvcioo> God damn it, Jamie.

<me> fuck off m8

<me> i’ll get in

<me> wait 4 me

<hanadva> kk

<lvcioo> Ok

 

He waited five minutes in the back of the club as he texted his friends. He was frustrated and apparently half-hard from his encounter with the dickish yet handsome bouncer. God damn it. What a birthday. He was about to sit down on the dirty alleyway when the backdoor opened. He was met with the bouncer. He couldn’t tell whether he should’ve been angry or delighted. He flashed the bouncer a nervous smile. “You lettin’ me in?”

“Only if you do me a favor.” The bouncer stepped closer to Jamie, really close, but not in the same threatening way he had before.

“Shoot.”

“Blow me.” 

Jamie looked at the bouncer, incredulous, and very much so questioning the reality of what was just asked of him. But the bouncer’s face showed no sign of a single lie; it was hard as stone and serious.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to. Suck off the most handsome man he’s ever seen, out here in the back of the club? Sounded like a fantasy come true. He felt pressure in his pants the more he thought about it. The bouncer noticed and let out a snort.  _ Whoa. He can laugh. _

Jamie didn’t even answer. No less than three seconds later, he was on his knees, pawing at the bouncer’s belt. “That was easy,” he heard the bouncer muse. Jamie  _ mmm’ _ d in response, paying little attention at the man and focusing more on getting his damn belt and buttons off. After some struggle, he finally managed to free the bouncer’s cock from his pants. His eyes widened as he witnessed the thing: it was more girth than length, but still the biggest one he’d seen yet. His jaw hurt just thinking about stuffing it into his mouth.

He looked at the dick in front of his face, then at the bouncer’s eyes. He was smirking and hooley dooley, did it make him look even more handsome. He didn’t want to break eye contact, but the bouncer cupped his head and forced him to look down to his cock. “Right, right… That’s a right proper prick if I’ve ever seen one.”

“Shut up.”

“Mmhmm,” Jamie licked his lips and then pressed a kiss to the bouncer’s tip. Then, he carefully pushed it into his mouth, licking and sucking the head swollen. He heard the bouncer let out a low, rumbling moan and his heart began to flutter. With his one hand, he stroked the shaft. He bobbed his head back and forth, still only going a little past the head. When he thought he was ready, he tried to take more of the girth in, his jaw complaining.

“No teeth,” implored the bouncer. Jamie pulled out to respond.

“Kind of hard with how fat it is, mate,” he dove right back in, his mouth watering and slicking up the bouncer’s cock. With his own spit, he rubbed the whole thing wet, even going down to fondle his balls. Fuck, he was really enjoying this and he felt severely understimulated. It was at times like these he wished he had both hands. He tried to ignore the growing pressure in his pants for now.

At one point he was bobbing his head to the rhythm of the muffled beat from the club. The bouncer picked up the rhythm as well, grinding into Jamie’s mouth and nearing his pleasure. When he came with a grunt Jamie nearly gagged, but he swallowed most of it down and spit out the rest. He groaned and pressed his head against the bouncer’s gut. “Not bad,” the bouncer cooed. He grabbed Jamie by the arm and dragged him up and pushed him against the wall. Jamie looked at him in the eyes and gave him a cheeky grin.

“I consider meself pretty good!”

“Decent.” A big hand travelled down Jamie’s groin, and Jamie flinched. He was palmed and teased with such care he moaned out loud. Jamie grinded against the hand involuntarily, trying to get off somehow. Eventually it became a bit too much to bare, so he hastily opened up his pants and freed his own dick. The bouncer pressed his palm harder against it, then grabbed and jerked Jamie off. Jamie moaned and yelled until he came in stringy spurts into the ground. He panted loudly as the bouncer let go of him and buttoned up his own pants. Jamie did the same.

“Th-Thanks, mate,” Jamie breathed. The bouncer did not respond; he headed over to the back door and opened it.

“In you go,” said the bouncer, nodding towards the door. “Keep going straight, then turn left.”

“Gotcha,” Jamie said as he walked up towards the door. “Hey, just wonderin’,” he began before walking in, “How many people have you asked for, uh, “favors”?”

“Not many.”

“Okay.”

“Hurry up.”

“Okay, okay, just… nevermind,” Jamie ran inside the moment he felt his phone vibrate. The door was shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Roadrat? Join the (18+) discord server! >> https://discord.gg/PCFGjGP <<


End file.
